


Widdershins

by TauriCXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, daemon king!ardyn, everybody has horns, fairy bs, fairy prince!noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauriCXIV/pseuds/TauriCXIV
Summary: Ardynoct Week: Daemon King & Fae PrincePrince Noctis of the fae folk has not be allowed outside the Wall since a daemon nearly killed him. At 200 years old, he is no longer a child, and his one wish is to see the stars.





	Widdershins

Noctis was named for the night so perhaps that was why he felt so drawn to the stars. As a boy, he and Ignis would take every star-chart from the Citadel library to trace the constellations and invent stories about the pictures drawn in starlight.

There were no stars to be seen inside the Wall. At 200 years old, Noctis was a child no longer, and drawings in books were not enough to satisfy him anymore.

Every hundred years, his father granted a wish to the fae folk that had earned his favor. Noctis had worked tirelessly over the past decades. He dedicated himself to his people and the kingdom. His toil had paid off as he was called before the king.

All eyes of the court fell upon him as he bowed. His father sat high upon his obsidian throne. His one, silver-tipped horn, very similar to Noctis’ own, caught the light and smiled.

“Prince Noctis,” Regis began, his voice carried to every corner of the enormous chamber. “Your devotion to your people and your home have not gone unnoticed. Nor, I think, should they go unrewarded. I call you here today to offer you a gift. One wish, if it is within my power to grant, shall be yours. What do you ask of your king?”

There was an expectation for kingly gifts. Most asked for great wealth or powerful magic; for luck or love. Noctis had no need for such things.

“Your Majesty,” Noctis began. He took a breath to calm himself before he continued. “It is a great honor you bestow upon me. I ask only that you grant me a single night beyond the Wall.”

A murmur spread through the court. Upon the throne, Regis appeared calm, but Noctis knew his father well enough to see the tightening of his lips and the narrowing of his eyes.

Noctis had been beyond the Wall once before, as a small child. He still bore the scars from the daemon that nearly took his life that night. Fae magic was strong, but daemon marks did not easily fade. It still caused him pain when he stood beneath the midday sun.

Not to mention the repelling effect it had on other fae.

His father had never allowed him outside again, and never would so long as he reigned.

“This is your one true wish?” Regis asked. Noctis could feel the pleading in his father’s eyes. _‘Please’_ , it said, _‘please ask for something else. Anything else.’_ Because this simple request was within his father’s power to grant and, like all fae, he was bound by his own word.

“It is.”

His father was quiet for a moment before he raised a hand. “It shall be done.” He waved his hand and Noctis felt the magic that would allow him passage settle over his skin.

* * *

 

The air outside the Wall was brisker than he’d expected, but he found the chill to be oddly pleasant. Insomnia was surrounded by lush forest, hidden far from the prying eyes of mortals. It smelled strongly of pinewood and sap. Overhead, the sun was low. The stars would be out shortly. He needed to find a place to watch them.

He did not have to travel far before he found the perfect place. A small creek fed into a pool encircled by round mossy rocks. It was beautiful and quiet, and the trees opened up to the vast expanse of sky.   

Noctis set his sword of silver against one of the rocks. He quickly cast a spell over the area that would alert him to any unwelcome company. Then he sat down on one of the larger rocks, removed his shoes, and let his feet hang in the cool water. Noctis was amusing himself watching the little fish investigate his toes when he felt his magic catch. Something had tripped his spell.

A dark, man-shaped figure emerged from the trees. Noctis slipped into the water, not caring that his trousers became soaked to the knee, and crouched behind the rock. Mortals were nearly as dangerous as daemons– with their iron and false tongues.

Noctis was about to cast an illusion to chase the mortal away when the figure came closer. The man was no man at all. Noctis could see the golden horns that curved out from his head and the long pointed ears decorated with brilliant jeweled earrings. (Noctis had never been much for jewels himself. He’s always left his horn and ears plain with no indication of his status, much to the dismay of the council.)

 _‘He must be an archfae’,_ thought Noctis, _‘to walk so carelessly in the open without so much as a blade at his side.’_

“Good evening,” greeted the other fae. Noctis froze, embarrassed at being caught spying. He came out of cover with as much grace as he could manage.

“Good evening,” he repeated back and returned to his seat on the rock. The archfae looked him over and grinned.

“What a fateful meeting this is! Like one of the old romantic tales. A handsome knight traveling through the woods comes upon a beautiful maiden bathing in a pool.”

“I’m not a maiden, and I’m not bathing.”

“And I am no knight,” the archfae laughed, a rich and warm chuckle. Then he turned his bright eyes to Noctis appraisingly. “Just as well, you are quite a vision.”

Noctis blinked and looked away blushing. Noone who knew who he was would ever speak to him in such a forward manner.

The archfae drew closer. “If I may be so bold as to inquire, what brings one as lovely as you to this humble wood?”

“The stars,” Noctis said, looking up at the darkening sky where a single silver light was visible. The light of the sun was quickly fading, soon the whole sky would be dotted with them.

“Ah. Of course. I've heard Insomnia’s Wall keeps daemons at bay but does not permit one to stargaze. Such a shame. To live one’s life never knowing the beauty of clear night sky– I can’t imagine it.”

“You’ve never been inside the Wall?” Noctis asked, bewildered. He’d never met a fae that hadn’t at least visited Insomnia before.

“Alas, no. For better or worse, I’ve lived all my life out here, in the wilds.”

Intrigued, Noctis looked him over. The archfae was undeniably handsome– with his long auburn hair and soft amber eyes– and he had made no secret of his appreciation for Noctis. _‘Some company would be nice’,_ he decided.

“Would you like to join me?” Noctis asked. His voice came out a bit squeakier than usual and his face burned. The archfae thankfully didn’t mention it.

“How can I refuse an invitation from such a fetching young thing?”

The rock was large, but the archfae was so much bigger than Noctis that they had to sit snugly together. The other fae seemed perfectly content with the arrangement, however. They sat quietly with only the chirping of insects to break the silence until the sun’s light had faded and the archfae spoke up.

“At last, the darkness awakens the light.”

And then he saw them.

They were more beautiful than Noctis could have ever imagined. The pictures and descriptions found in books paled in comparison to the real thing. Thousands of glittering lights against an ink-black sky and nebulous swirls of blue and purple.

So entranced was Noctis that he nearly forgot he wasn’t alone.

Noctis nearly jumped when a hand took his. The archfae guided his hand up and pointed at the star filled sky. The older fae leaned close and whispered in his ear, “You see that one there? That is Ifrit, the Infernian. He was the great love of the Glacian. It is said his beauty and kindness warmed her frozen heart, and together they brought peace and prosperity to Eos.”

“I thought–” Noctis had to stop to wet his lips. The archfae was pressed against his side, and he could feel his warmth through his clothes. His breath was hot upon his skin and made his hair stand on end. “I thought the Infernian was the father of daemons.”

“Oh, he is. He is also the bringer of light. He gifted fire to mortal men, and even the Astrals learned to craft their stars from his flame.” The archfae was still holding his hand, and he began rubbing circles over the back with his thumb.

“That’s not in any of the books I’ve read.”

The archfae hummed. “I doubt the Citadel library holds any tomes that speak fondly of Ifrit.”

Noctis repeated those words in his head. He turned to face the fae still holding his hand. He smiled at him– his teeth white and sharp.

“Oh, I know well who you are, Prince Noctis,” he almost purred his name. “How could I not, when you bare my child’s mark upon your back?”

“What?” Noctis tried to pull back, but the clawed hand holding his wouldn’t let him.

The not-archfae’s skin grayed as he dropped the glamour that concealed his true self. Black lines appeared across his mouth and beneath his glowing yellow eyes. Wicked looking spines split the flesh of his neck. “Pardon my rudeness. I don’t believe I introduced myself. My name is Ardyn.”

Noctis knew that name. He’d discovered it buried in the history texts his tutors had him study as a child. “The daemon king?”

The king inclined his head.

“I must apologize. Had I known the pixie whelp would blossom into such an alluring young fae, I would never have allowed her to damage you. Although…,” The daemon king’s free hand settled on his shoulder and slid down his back where cloth covered his scar.

Noctis gasped. It wasn’t painful, not exactly, but the scar burned at the daemon king’s touch. After a moment the feeling became almost pleasurable. He felt as if a spell had been placed upon him, but his mind was too clouded in sensation to be sure.

Ardyn smiled. “I can’t deny the satisfaction it gives me, to have you tied to me in this way.”

Noctis should have been afraid. He should have summoned his sword and felled the king of monsters and nightmares. Instead, he lost himself in the increasingly pleasant tingling of his scar and the gaze of the daemon. He’d thought Ardyn handsome with his glamour, but there was something unnaturally beautiful about his true form.

Noctis had had his fair share of lovers over the last hundred years. All were young fae his own age, all who grew up sheltered in safety of the wall, none that had ever been able to so much as look at the mark upon his back without shrinking in disgust and fear. They had not lasted.

“You belong in the dark,” Ardyn said, gripping Noctis chin and staring into him. “I would make you mine if you would have me. What do you say, little star?”

“I– I can’t,” he stuttered, and Noctis was surprised to find himself disappointed in his answer. Ardyn frowned but waited for him to explain. “The magic only permits me this one night. Then I must return.”

Ardyn hummed in thought.

“But,” Noctis said before he could really think about the consequences of what he was about to say. He was a fae and fae were bound by their word. “I’ll come back. Another night. I’ll come back to see you.”  

“Very well,” Ardyn said, and Noctis allowed himself to be drawn into the king’s embrace. A clawed hand cupped his cheek and tilted his head up to meet his lips. “For now, we must make this night worth remembering.”

**Author's Note:**

> Noct and Ardyn’s fairy and daemon appearances are inspired by doomherald’s FFXV pokejinka designs.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [TauriCXIV!](https://tauricxiv.tumblr.com/)


End file.
